


kiss me (love me more)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Quinlan Vos, Bratty Quinlan Vos, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealously, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Office Blow Jobs, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Top CC-1010 | Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fox hated how Quinlan pranced around like he was some sort of god, hated how he flirted with anything that had a pulse.Or(Fox puts a bratty Quinlan in his place, and then tells him he loves him.)
Relationships: Quinlan Vos/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	kiss me (love me more)

**Author's Note:**

> no copyright claims

Fox would 100% say that he was a patient man, being both one of the oldest of the clones and carrying the weight of most of the Senate on his shoulders, he had somewhere along the line learnt how to internalise his temper, delaying its explosion for another time. He took pride in the fact that he never outwardly showed any emotion beyond neutral boredom; except when he's around his brothers.

For all that he says he's a patient person, there is one man that can make Fox  _ furious _ , more so than anyone else he's met; Quinlan Vos. The man has the amazing ability to make him see red, make him stumble in his path and have to take deep breaths to stop the roar of anger in his ears. When the two started dating, that overwhelming anger had  _ shifted _ into something else, something a lot less...passive 

Some Days when Fox looks at Quinlan some days and is just hit with the desire to  _ bend him over _ and  _ spank him _ , until he stopped flirting with everyone and everything around him, and stopped being so goddamn loud. Of course he didn't want to give Quinlan the satisfaction of knowing when it's coming, he just wanted to spring it all on him one random day, when he’s pushed his buttons just  _ slightly _ too much.

This was a wonderful idea in theory, except Fox underestimated Quinlan’s amazing ability to piss everyone off; that day of reckoning came a bit earlier than intended. 

Quinlan had been acting more and more arrogantly the longer the day went on, he flirted more; everything that pissed Fox off more than anything, even though he wouldn’t dare tell Quinlan that; he didn’t want Quinlan to know how jealous he was that he was flirting with others. Fox was slowly reaching his limit on how much he could tolerate, getting a bit closer every time he had to tell Quinlan to  _ shut up.  _

This all came to a halt of course, Quinlan had been pacing round Fox’s office, whining about everything and generally ruining Fox’s peace and quiet. At first he tried to ignore Quinlan, tried to ignore the blatant attempts at getting rise out of him, using any and all annoying ideas he could; and it seemed to be working eventually the frustration spilled over, driving Fox stand up suddenly

Stalking forward he grabbed Quinlan by the shirt, pushing him down into the wooden wall, his fingers fumbling with the door lock. Pressing Quinlan’s back to the wall, Fox slammed his lips forward, pressing harder against Quinlan with every breath, eventually he nipped slightly on his bottom lip before snaking his tongue inside; relishing in the tiny whimpers Quinlan made.

“What- what’s this for?” Quinlan asks, gasping around where Fox is currently sucking purple marks into exposed skin.

“It’s to finally shut you up for once.”

“Oh? And how do you plan on doing that.” 

“Like this.” Fox grins, grinding his hips into Quinlan’s, loving the way they both gasp in tandem. 

Fox rakes his hands across Quinlan’s back, one hand slipping into Quinlan’s boxers to wrap around his shaft. He leans forward, trailing kisses down the column of his throat, sucking harshly on his pulse-point.

“Hated the way you flirted with everyone else. Like you’re some kind of cheap  _ whore _ .” 

“Were you-“ Quinlan gasps around the land thumbing the head of his cock “-were you jealous?” 

“Oh so that’s it huh, wanted to make me jealous?”

“Might be. Seemed to have worked.”

“You’re nothing but an attention seeking brat, god how I’ve looked forward to putting you in your place.”

Fox sinks down to his knees, hands clumsily undoing and tanking down Quinlan’s pants, leaving him only in black boxers. He sucked at Quinlan’s inner thighs, leaving red and purple hickey’s on the smooth skin. He mouths over the length of Quinlans clothed dick; pressing his thighs open as they try to instinctively squeeze shut.

His tugs the boxers off, pulling them down around Quinlan’s knees, one hand pressing his hips back into the wall; he sucks at the head of his cock, swirling his tongue and moaning; enjoying the way it makes Quinlan’s legs shake, voice cracking with pleasure.

“Is that.. is that all you’ve got?”

“Is this not enough for a slut like you, hm?” 

He takes the full length in his mouth, sucks harshly before trailing his tongue across the vien on the underneath of Quinlan’s dick, smirking at the throaty whimpers coming from above him.

“Feeling good,  _ Cyar’ika?” _

“Ye-yeah.”

“Hmm? 

He slid of the throbbing red length, brushing of his knees and standing up straight; he stares Quinlan in the eyes, absorbing the look of love and lust combined, the way his eyes shined in unshed tears; Fox didn't know whether he wanted to fuck him, or cuddle him more. 

He grabbed Quinlan’s hands, pinning them above his head before he leaned in, kissing him sloppily as he rolled his hips into Quinlan’s bucking hips. Enjoying the desperate moans of being close to the edge.

Fox grinded against Quinlan faster, knowing how close both of them were to finishing, he sucked on his bottom lip, teeth nipping at the swollen lip. 

“Is that feeling good  _ Cyar’ika” _

_ “ _ You know it is Fox.”

“Still, I would always like your input.” He punctuates this by a particularly aggressive roll of his hips, bringing them both to the brink of orgasms.

“It’s good, it’s real good.”

“Oh I’m sure, think you can finish for me  _ Cyare?  _ We do need to get back to this mission sometime.”

Quinlan groans, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he pushes past the brink of control, hips stuttering. Fox heaves in the air, as he too rushes towards the orgasm too. 

They’re both heaving in lung-fulls of oxygen by the end of it, foreheads resting against each other as they try to re-orient themselves enough to go back to work.

“I love you.” Quinlan whispers, interlacing their fingers together.

“I love you too,  _ Cyare” _

**Author's Note:**

> more filth! this really is one of my favourite clone wars ships, I found it on tumblr. 
> 
> let me know what you thought!


End file.
